A Game of Sex
by Nerd74
Summary: Khal Drogo's wedding night rape of Daenerys. Pure smut. If there is enough interest I will go off book/show maybe with a harem.


**Author's note:**

I hope you enjoy this please feel free to review this and let me know if I should write more chapters or leave it as a stand alone. For those of you that are fans of my other story Thanos harem I haven't abandoned it a new chapter will come out sometime over the next week. Enjoy.

Khal Drogo was very much enjoying his wedding and was looking forward to later. After all his wife was hot one and she was unspoilt. He watched absentmindedly as his horsemen fucked and fucked all of the women competing at times for the honour of shoving their cocks into them with their skimpy garments . Once upon a time that would have been him out there but later he knew he was going to fuck and fuck and fuck the hottest woman in all the lands his wife Daenerys.

He imagined that that was him out there with his giant cock shoved up her virgin cunt moaning her head off as he fucked her virgin cunt which he was undoubtedly sure was extremely tight. He looked over at her in her her white dress with her long gorgeous blonde hair and her pale skin before stopping to linger on her c cup breasts that were begging to break free from that outfit and imagined what he would do with them and the rest of her body later. He moved his attention to her face showing an expression of a mix of shock and distaste for what was going on. Time went on and they received gifts until the wedding was over and it was time.

He walked her down to the beautiful white mare he had got her of which she had a clear look of delight over. He hoisted her onto it by her boobs taking delight in that he could finally touch them and at how firm they were as he groped them. He then mounted his giant stallion and rode off with her in toe. The ride away from there was way too long for his liking his cock throbbed just looking at her and just needed to be able to sink itself into her leaking a large amount of precum at the thought.

After what felt like hours but was only a few minutes they arrived at the spot he had chosen and dismounted. It was a beautiful cliff overlooking the setting sun on the sea. Daenerys immediately stared at it in awe of its beauty. While he stared at her and all of hers surveying every single visible curve in her body yet again.

Once he had finished her could barely contain himself and his cock was straining at his garments. He reached over and gently touched her face rubbing his hand down her cheek before he reached over and slowly pulled down her dress earning tears from Daenerys's face and she attempted to cover herself up and hide her gorgeous body before he pulled her hands away from her revealing her body in all its glory with not a single hair below her head- something that was a requirement for the Khaleesi or one of the Khal's sex slaves. Drogo liked what he saw and his rock hard cock grew even harder brushing against her arse as it did so.

He then knew it was the time he had been waiting for and he quickly bent her over onto all fours and roughly rammed his cock into her tight virgin cunt. She screamed out in pain as he quickly and roughly broke her hymen before thrusting his monster cock deeper and deeper into her with a huge amount of force not even giving her a chance to recover, making her whole body move with each thrust including making her gorgeous tits bounce back and forth against her chest creating a nice slapping sound.

It didn't take long for her to orgasm which was a new experience to her which rocked her whole body sending waves of please to every part making her moan in pure pleasure. One of those parts was was her tight pussy which gushed juices onto thrusting Drogo's cock which had now worked its way so deep it was touching her cervix. He went through it taking pleasure in making her scream out in pain yet again as his cock entered somewhere that wasn't designed to. It didn't take long for her to cum again and with increasing frequency causing more moans with each one that grew in volume and intensity and her breathing to go raspy as he fucked her hard at a extremely fast pace.

A short while later her came shooting his load with huge force in her womb filling her up quickly making it leak out of it. Drogo seeing that she was quite full and still having his seed to bestow to her pulled out of her tight cunt and shot some of it onto her arse then back then face before deciding she needed a taste so pirred open her jaw and shot the rest down her throat making her gag and splutter as the warm gooey liquid hit the back of her throat. Once he was done he pulled out making Dany let out a sigh of relief as it was over for now. But boy was she wrong as he stuck his huge cock in to her soft tender tight virgin arse and began to fuck that, causing her only intense pain which didn't stop until her arse too was filled up with his cum. He then reached up to her cum covered face and brushed his hand along her cum coated check collecting a large amount of it before her inserted it into her mouth making her yet again taste his delicious seed. Drogo thought to himself that she had potential but he would have to train her to his liking and reduce her to being his cock craving slut.

I hope you enjoyed this Nerd74 out.


End file.
